Campers & Complications
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: This is how I think Campers & Complications is going to go... What happens when an old flame comes back into Ally's life? What happens when Austin starts to feel jealous? Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my version of Campers & Complications. Considering the episode won't be out for a while I decided to write what I think is going to happen.. :')**

**Okay, I'll shut up now.**

Ally Dawson was standing at the counter in Sonic Boom explaining something to an elderly woman, when she got hit in the back of the head with a softball.

"Could you just excuse me for one second? Thanks." Ally said and then walked over to the culprits (Austin and Dez) "Do you have to play with balls in the middle of the store?"

"Yeah we're bored." Austin said.

"Then why don't you guys read a book?" Ally said.

"Cause that's what losers do." Dez said.

""Hey, I read books."

"Yeah my point exactly." Dez said as Ally's phone started to vibrate.

Austin went to grab it for her but then she stopped him. "Don't. Touch. My. Phone." Ally said

"Relax I was just going to hand it to you." Austin said while Ally started reading the text.

"Oh my gosh." Ally squealed.

"What?" Austin and Dez said at the same time.

"Elliot's coming to Miami to visit."

"Yay Elliot's coming." Dez started jumping up and down. "Wait whose Elliot?"

"He's an old friend from camp. I can't believe that he's coming to visit; it's been like 2 years." Ally said.

"That's cool." Austin said and before anyone could respond Trish walked into the store.

"Guess who got a job at, Lorenzo's pizzeria?" Trish said.

"Who?" Dez said completely clueless while Austin and Ally looked at him.

"That's great; can you get us a discount on some pizza?" Austin asked.

"Of course I can."

"Oh! Trish guess who's coming to town?" Ally said excitedly.

"Who?"

"Elliot."

"Elliot? The one from that lame camp, that Elliot?" Trish asked.

"Hey it was not lame it was so fun."

"The only fun part about that camp is when that lame counselor tripped and fell on a beehive and then got by killer bees for 3 miles." Trish said and Austin and Dez laughed.

"That was awful because of that camp got cut short." Ally said.

"Like I said it was the best part about camp." Trish said.

***Theme Song* **

Only 10 minutes had passed before a good looking boy walked into Sonic Boom. Ally was upstairs in the practice room with Trish while Austin and Dez were looking in a book of world records.

"Hey, do you know where Ally Dawson is?" The boy said.

"Yeah." Austin and Dez said.

"Can you get her for me?"

"Okay…ALLLLLLLLLLYYY!" Austin screamed.

"Gee I could've did that." The boy mumbled.

"Austin what are you yelling about now?" Ally said before looking up and noticing Elliot. "Oh my gosh you're here early." Ally said before running down the stairs and jumping into his arms the hugged for a long time, they didn't even notice that Trish had come down or that Dez and Austin were getting uncomfortable.

After like two minutes they let go of each other."

"Guys this is Elliot, Elliot this is Dez and Austin, and you remember Trish from camp right?" Ally said.

"It's nice to meet you guys and Trish? You tripped our camp counselor and he fell on a beehive?" Elliot asked.

"Aw you remember." Trish said and she hugged Elliot but not as long as Ally did.

"Wait that was you?" Ally asked shocked.

"Eh what can I say?" Trish said.

"Hey Ally's told me a lot about you guys. Especially you Austin."

"What has she said about me?"

"She said you stole her song, became an internet sensation, and now you guys are partners. She also said that you're her best friend and that she loves hanging out with you." Elliot said and Austin started blushing.

"Oo oo oo! What did she say about me?" Dez asked

"She said you are Austin's best friend and that you're really stran…unique."

"Aw Ally you're so nice." Dez said.

"Elliot how long are you in town for?" Ally asked.

"Just a couple of days. We should all hang out tonight let's go out."

"Sorry I can't my mom said I'm grounded because I didn't clean my room. Speaking of that I have to go now" Dez said and then left.

"And I can't either, I have to work tonight. I have to go back to work my break is over." Trish said and then she left.

"That sucks. What about you Austin can you make it?"

"I don't know."

"Please Austin it'll be fun." Ally said.

"Your idea of fun usually involves a calculator." Austin said and Ally rolled her eyes like she usually did.

"I promise no calculators so will you come? Ally asked.

"Sure I'll go."

"Great. Where are we going again?" Ally said.

"I heard about this new pizza place called Lorenzo's you guys wanna go there?"

"Isn't that where Trish works?" Austin asked.

"Yeah that is maybe she could hang out with us after all." Ally said.

"But she's going to be working." Elliot said.

"Yeah she's not really the best employee." Ally responded.

"In other words she's terrible." Austin said and Elliot laughed. "Although she is a pretty good manager."

"Yeah she's the best." Ally said.

"I have to go now but I'll meet you guys there at 7." Elliot said.

"That sounds great." Ally said as Elliot walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Well, this chapter is pretty long and I really like the outcome because it seems realistic. Please let me know what you think and excuse any mistakes or errors. Thanks for reading :)**

**Lorenzo's Pizzeria **

It was 7:10 and Ally and Elliot were sitting in a booth waiting for Austin.

"Is it hard writing songs?" Elliot asked.

"Not really. When I have inspiration it's really easy but when I have writers block it's tough. Also when Austin and I are writing songs the chorus is usually the hard part."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I find that hard to believe. I've checked out some of Austin's videos and your songs are incredible."

"Thanks that really means a lot. You know with Austin being the star and everything, I usually don't get that much recognition. Don't get me wrong though Austin always tells people that I write his songs but it would be nice to be praised as much as he is."

"Then why don't you sing with him?"

"I have stage fright." Ally said.

"Really? At camp you sang that song and it was great you sounded awesome." Elliot said and Ally started blushing.

"Thanks. And I got stage fright after camp."

"How?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Ally said.

"Okay I understand." Elliot said and then looked up to see Austin walking in. "Look Austin's here."

"And he's only 15 minutes late. I think that's a record." Ally said.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I was talking to Kira and I lost tract of time." I said as I slid into the booth. I don't know why but it's really bothering me that they're sitting next to each other.

"Its okay, the waitress hasn't even taken our order yet." Elliot said and on cue Trish came to our table.

"Guess who your waitress is for the night?" Trish said.

"Hey Trish." Austin said as I glanced over at Ally and Elliot who were acting all lovey dovey. That's so annoying.

"Hey, what do you guys want?"

"How about a large pie half plain half pepperoni. Is that okay with you guys?" Elliot asked.

"It's fine with me." Ally said.

"Yeah it's fine with me too." I said bitterly. Who does this guy think he is?

"Okay, I'll be back with your order soon." Trish said.

"I thought you guys said she was a horrible employee." Elliot said.

"She is." Both Ally and I said at the same time.

"She's had like 25 jobs in the last month." I said.

"I counted 30." Ally said and she and Elliot started laughing. It's disgusting.

After about 15 minutes Trish brought us our pizza. The past 15 minutes were torture. Listening to Ally and this Elliot guy flirt. It was so annoying. I really wish that Dez could've been here. I'm going to try and break up the flirting.

"So how did you two meet anyway?" I asked.

"We met at Camp for the Arts. It's this camp for kids with talents in music and art and acting."

"Then why was Trish there?" I asked. I was trying to be funny but part of me actually wanted to know.

"That's back when she was going through her phase of wanting to be an actress." Ally said.

"Oh anyways go on." I said.

"Ally and I were Basket Weaving buddies. I'll never forget the first say when we walked into the weaver's tent. She had the cutest purple handprint on her face from a finger painting accident." Elliot said then Ally started to blush. Excuse me while I go puke. This guy is so annoying.

"Awe, you remember that?" Ally said as she put her hands to her cheeks. After she took her hands off her face there was some left over pizza sauce on her face that must have come from her hands.

"You're still as cute as ever. Let me help you." Elliot said.

"I'll get it." I quickly said then I used my hand to wipe the sauce off her face.

"Elliot, I have to say it was really nice to meet you." I said and then I patted his back.

"Austin you just got sauce on Elliot's shirt." Ally said shocked that I would do that.

"No worries. It kind of reminds me of the time we made tie-dyed T-shirts in 's workshop."

"He was the coolest counselor ever." Ally said

"So supportive of our blossoming artistic talent." Elliot said.

"I know, he was the best." Ally said

"He was always saying, 'Dude, that t-shirt rocks dude.'" Elliot said and I gave him a dirty look. I don't know if it was noticeable or not. "Then we'd say 'No dude you rock.'"

Ally started laughing so hard. Okay I can't take this anymore.

"I forgot he let us call him 'dude' It's like we were breaking all the rules."

"We were Arts and Crafts rebels." Elliot said and him and Ally high fived.

"I don't think those words go together." I said but they both ignored me.

"Ally, I want to show you something." Elliot said. I wonder what this could be. Elliot pulled out a bracelet and Ally's eyes got all big and she gasped.

"That's the bracelet I made you!" Ally squealed.

"You gave it to me on our last night of camp so I'd always remember you." Elliot said.

"I can't believe you kept it all these years." Ally said. I rolled my eyes.

"All these years? It was like two years ago." I said and once again I was ignored.

Elliot grabbed Ally's hand and started holding it. "I never want to forget that magical summer. No matter where ever life takes us, we'll always have Pottery and Plate Making." I think I just gaged. I need to leave now. I took out $5 and left on the table and then I walked out.

**Dez's House**

"That guy was all over her. It was so irritating and he kept flirting with her and they kept acting all lovey dovey. It was so gross." I said explaining to Dez what went on during the whole pizza dinner fiasco.

"Dude you're so jealous." Dez said.

"I am not jealous. Ally is my partner and best friend why would I be jealous about her being all lovey dovey with some guy?"

"Because you like her." Dez said. "Wait I thought I was your best friend" Dez said sounding hurt."

"You are my best friend and so is Ally and I do not like her. We're just friends."

"If you didn't like her you wouldn't have gotten so upset about her showing another guy affection. My advice would be to go tell her how you feel before this guy asks her out or something."

"Maybe you're right I do kind of like her, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship." I said before sitting down and putting my head in my hands. "And how did you get so smart about love?"

"Hey I can be a very deep person." Dez said.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said and then I walked out of his room. I'm gonna sleep and then go and tell Ally how I feel tomorrow before our practice session. I just wish I knew how I felt.

**The next day**

I'm in Sonic Boom pacing back and forth while Dez is sitting on one of the chairs in the front of the store.

"Where is she? She is over an hour late." I said and I started pacing again.

"Maybe there was an emergency." Dez said and on cue Ally walked into Sonic Boom.

"Where were you?" I asked. "We were supposed to start practicing an hour and 12 minutes ago." I said."

"Geez sorry. Elliot surprised me with tickets to a carnival and I just couldn't say no."

"Yes you could, you could have told him that you had to practice with me. Wait a minute you said you hate the carnival." I said in a tone that was in between talking and yelling.

"I said I was sorry. I don't think you have the right to even be mad because you've been late way more times than I have. This is my first time being late."

"You know what fine, its fine. Let's just forget about it and just work on the song." I said very frustrated.

"Okay then." Ally said obviously confused. I angrily walked up the stairs.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"What's gotten in to him?" I asked Dez.

"Uh I don't know maybe he's just tired yeah I think he's just tired. I have to go now." Dez said and he ran out of the store rapidly. Something is definitely going on.

I walked up stairs to find Austin sitting at the keyboard waiting for me.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Austin said.

"It's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have been late. I completely know how you feel that's how I felt every time you were late and I should have taken your time into consideration. So I'm sorry. Like you said it's Austin and Ally time." I said and then he smiled.

"It's okay." Austin said and I hugged him.

"So why did you leave last night?" I asked him.

"I got sick to my stomach so I went home." Austin said. I hope he was okay.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah! Ally there's something I need to talk to you about." Austin said.

"What is it?" I asked. This sounds serious.

"I kind of sort of…" Austin started but couldn't finish because he was interrupted by Elliot.

"Hey guys. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Elliot asked.

Austin said "Yeah you kind of are." At the same time that I said "No it's fine." Then we looked at each other and I looked up at Elliot.

"Austin we'll talk later, okay?"

"Fine." Austin said.

"So Elliot what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to hang out tonight because this is my last night here."

"Aw leaving so soon?" Austin said and I glared at him.

"Yeah I have to go back to Orlando tomorrow morning. I came by to ask Ally if she wanted to catch a movie tonight before I leave. You can come too." Elliot said.

"I'll pass." Austin said and then he got up and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Elliot asked.

"I have no idea but a movie sounds great. I'm really enjoying you being here. I wish you could stay longer." I said.

"Me too Ally." He said and I felt my cheeks getting red.

"You're incredible Ally." He said and then our heads started inching closer to each other. Before I knew it we were kissing. This is perfect. I opened my right eye and saw Austin standing in the door way. I guess he had come back. I broke up the kiss but before I knew it he was gone.

"Elliot I have to go." I said before walking out and leaving him behind. I need to go find Austin.

**Cliffhanger.**

Where's Austin? Is Ally going to find him? Will he confess his real feelings to her?

Stay tuned.

_***Sneak peak of next chapter***_

"Dez, Trish have you seen Austin?" I asked.

"No. Have you Dez?" Trish asked.

"No not at all gotta go by." Dez said and he tried to leave but before he could leave Trish grabbed his arm.

"You know something don't you?" Trish asked.

"Know something? I don't know anything, you're hurting my arm." Dez yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really liked this chapter. I hope you do too :)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I need to know where Austin went I checked all his favorite places. Like the pizza parlor, the arcade even the beach and there was no sign of him anywhere. I need to know what's wrong with him. I wonder if he's jealous of me and Elliot. That doesn't make sense though because he he doesn't like me. He even painted himself orange so that I wouldn't have a crush on him, so that obviously couldn't be it. Look there's Dez and Trish maybe they've seen him.

"Dez, Trish have you seen Austin?" I asked.

"No. Have you Dez?" Trish asked.

"No not at all gotta go bye." Dez said and he tried to leave but before he could leave Trish grabbed his arm.

"You know something don't you?" Trish asked.

"Know something? I don't know anything, you're hurting my arm." Dez yelled.

"You can end all the suffering by telling me what's wrong with Austin." I said and before I knew it he broke free from Trish's grip. Wow  
he's stronger than I thought.

"Look I can't tell you. Austin has to be the one to tell you." Dez said and Trish glared at him so he ended up running  
away.

"What do you think it could be?" Trish asked.

"I have no idea. He tried to tell me something earlier but he never finished because Elliot came." I said. "Wait you don't think he wants to stop being friends right?"

"Of course not. Besides Dez you're his best friend and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't get rid of you like that." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish. Oh guess what." I said.

"What?"

"Elliot asked me to be his girlfriend last night." I said with excitement.

"Oh my gosh. What did you say?" Trish squealed.

"I told him I'd have to think about it." I said.

"Ah I see playing hard to get huh?" Trish said and I started nodding.

"I'm gonna go see if Austin's at home." I said.

"See ya." Trish said

Austin's house

Good thing his house was only a 5 minute walk from the mall. I walked up the steps to knock on the door and his  
mom Mimi answered.

"Hey Ally." She said.

"Hi Mrs. Moon. Is Austin home?" I asked.

"Yeah he is come on in." She said. I came in and walked up the stairs to his room. As always the door was shut so I knocked.

"Austin it's Ally." I said and he didn't respond. He opened the door and let me in. I closed the door behind me.

"Hi Ally." He said.

"Austin what's wrong you've been acting really weird and Dez said..." Before I could finish my sentence he cut me off.

"What did Dez say?" He asked and he sounded really nervous.

"I asked him what was up with you and he saidthat I have to talk to you."

"Oh." He said and I sat on the bed next tohim.

"Are you gunna tell me what's wrong?"

"Yeah." He said and then he continued. "Remember last night when me you and that guy..."

"Elliot."

"Yeah him. Anyways, you guys were being all flirty and it made me kind of... jealous."

"Austin why would you be jealous?"

"I don't know. I think that I might.." He started but then he was cut off by my phone vibrating. "Are you going to get that?"

"It's just a text and I want you to hear what you have to say."

"Okay so I think I might have a crush on you." He said. I think I'm hallucinating. Did he just say he had a crush on me? I'm so confused.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because. Last night what you and Elliot were flirting, it made me feel all all weird.." Austin said. I have no idea what to say. Sure  
Austin's cute and I do have tiny feelings for him but I'm not sure about this.

"Weird how?" I asked

"I don't know how to explain it. You know I stink at expressing my feelings." Austin said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny." He said and then put his head in his hands.  
"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess didn't really feel it until last night." He said and then I kissed him on the cheek. Austin took his hand pressed it to his cheek.

"There's just one problem Austin."

"What?"

"Elliot asked me to be his girlfriend last night." I said and he got up and started pacing.

"I knew telling you would be a mistake. I never should have listened to Dez. Now our friendship is ruined." Austin said still pacing back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" I said standing up.

"You're dating Elliot and I just admitted that I liked you."

"We're not dating. I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Oh." He said and we both stood there awkwardly. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you want to go out tonight just you and me?" Austin asked.

"I would love too." I said

"Whew hoo." Austin screamed.

"But I can't, I already made plans to hang out with Elliot."

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Austin said and then rolled his eyes.

"Austin, he leaves tomorrow morning and then after that we can give us a try."

"Really?" Austin asid.

Yes." I said and he pulled me into a hug. This is the first time in a while that he's hugged me  
first.

**A/N: Everything seems all fine doesn't it? Well, that's not the case ;) The next chapter is going to be epic. There's a snake, a **  
**date, and a choice that Ally has to make. Hey that rhymed :D Anyway, please review. Also I'm going to start another Austin & Ally fic where the gang goes to Japan ****for an internet award show. I might upload it tonight or tomorrow it depends. I don't know if it'll be Auslly though. Another thing who has twitter?**  
**Okay later guys(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to upload the next chapter soon but I just wanted to know who wants to fangirl with me on twitter? Also who went to the love taping last night? By the way, chapter 4 will be up in about 2 or so hours. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. This is definitely a pure Auslly chapter. I think you guys are going to love it (; or atleast I hope you love it. Btw there's been over 800 views on this story and it's only been 24 hours. That's crazy! Thanks guys(:**

**VeVe2491- tweet me iloverossxo :) I'll follow you.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

**The next day**

I was standing at the counter in Sonic Boom with Trish came in wearing another ridiculous outfit. By the looks of it, she works at a pet store.

"Guess who got a job at the pet store?" Trish said.

"They hired you again?" I asked.

"Yeah they did, but after this I'm going to get fired again." She said and I stood there looking confused when she ran over to the customers yelling "Has anybody seen a giant snake?"

Everyone started screaming and then they all ran out. "I'm guessing they haven't seen it." I said before Austin walked in with Dez.

"Hey you." Austin said with a smile.

"Hey you." I said returning the smile

"Hey me." Dez said ruining the moment as usual.

"Ally, I'll see you later I have to find the snake." Trish said and she ran out.

"Snake?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, they rehired her at the pet store and she lost a snake, again." I said.

"Snake? I don't like snakes." Dez whined and he ran upstairs.

"So how was your date with Elliot?" Austin asked.

"It wasn't a date and it was fun."

"Oh." Austin said looking sad so I put my hand on his cheek and it made him smile.

"He's gone, now we can focus on us." I said.

"I'd like that." Austin said. I leaned in to kiss him but then Elliot walked in.

"Hey Ally." He said.

"Ugh I thought you left." Austin said and I hit his arm.

"Austin! He has a point though, I thought you were leaving." I said.

"Well, I asked my parents if we could stay here a few more days and they said yes." Elliot said.

"Why would you ask to stay longer?" I asked.

"Because, I'm not giving up that easily." He said and then he grabbed my hand and put it in his. I pulled away. Why is this happening to me?

"Giving up on what?" Austin asked.

"Giving up on Ally. She said that she couldn't be my girlfriend. I know that the reason why she can't has something to do with you and I'm not giving up that easily."

"Well, you're going to have to." Austin said. Why is this happening to me? It is kind of sweet how Elliot wants to fight for me. It's so romantic.

"Um well this is awkward." I said.

"Ally, you have to make a choice it's me or him." Austin said and then he walked upstairs to the practice room.

"I agree with Blondie you have to make a choice." Elliot said and then he walked out.

"And now I'm alone." I said and Trish walked in thank goodness. "Hey did you find that snake?"

"No I didn't and this is terrible I'm going to lose my job. Which I don't really care about but still. Hey what's wrong with you?" Trish said.

"Last night Austin told me that he likes me and I kind of like him too. So I told him that after Elliot leaves we can try dating but now Elliot says he's staying longer and they're making me choose between them." I said.

"Really? You have two guys fighting over you? I never thought I'd see that day." Trish said.

"TRISH!"

"I'm sorry. If I were you, I'd go with Austin. I mean he might be immature sometimes, and weird, and his best friend's an idiot…Wait what was I going to say?"

"You were telling me why you think I should pick Austin." I said.

"Oh yeah, he might be all of those things but he's always there for you, and he has the cutest puppy dog eyes." Trish said. The last part made me smile. "I have to go find that snake."

Austin and Dez came downstairs.

"Did she find the snake?" Dez asked.

"N… yes she did actually." I said.

"Good I was getting kind of scarred." Dez said.

"Getting kind of scarred? You ran off like a little girl." I said.

"No I ran off like a teenage girl, thank you very much." Dez said and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, last night I started writing a new song for the webcast Friday." I said.

"That's great. Dez, I need to talk to Ally." Austin said

"Okay, don't mind me." Dez said. I wonder how he and Austin even became friends.

"Alone." Austin said.

"Oh okay, I'm going to go get some food from the food court." Dez said and then he left.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want you to know that it's okay to pick him, I promise it won't mess up our friendship." He said and then I got on my tippy toes to give him a hug.

"Oh Austin, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I'm a nice guy." Austin said.

"Yeah you are." I said with a smile and I kissed him on the cheek. Its official I'm picking Austin and I'm going to tell Elliot that I pick Austin tomorrow.

**The next day**

**Austin's P.O.V**

It's closing time for Sonic Boom so I came to see Ally. I haven't seen her all day because I was planning to take her to dinner tonight.

"Hey Ally." I said and she ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Austin." She said

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked.

"Not really, I was planning on writing another song."

"That's great, I'll help you. We can finally have our Austin and Ally time." I said.

"Okay, wanna hear what I got so far?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure."

We walked over to the piano and she started play the piano and sing.

Turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song may disapear

And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)

Then she stopped playing. "Ally that's great. Keep going."

"I can't. That's all I have so far." Ally said.

"Why is it that we always get stuck on the chorus?" I asked.

"I don't know but I have part of the second verse done too." She said and then she started to play and sing again.

Got  
my six string on my back

Don't need anything but that

Everything I want is here with me (here with me)

So forget a fancy car

I don't need to go that far

What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah.

I started clapping. "That's great."

"Hey that gives me an idea. How about hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking. There's no faking. What you feel when you're riding home." Ally said.

"That's awesome." I said pulling her into a hug. After she pulled away and we stared at each other. Our heads started moving closer.

She kissed me; I can't believe Ally just kissed me this is the best feeling ever. There was a knock on the door Ally got up to see who it was and it was a delivery guy there.

"Delivery for Ally Dawson." The guy said and handed her some flowers.

"Thank you." She said and she walked back over to me.

"Who are those from?" I asked.

'For my beautiful Ally-cat. I know that these are your favorite flowers and I know you picked Austin. I just hope you're making the right choice. From Elliot.' She read.

"Aw that was so sweet." She said and then I made a face. "I mean how dare he send me flowers. Darn him."

"That's better."

"I hope you know that I'm picking you."

"You are? Whew hoo." I said and then I spent around."Wait why?"

"What do you mean why?" She asked and then she sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"He seems better for you than me. I mean he sends you flowers, he takes you to the carnival, you guys have way more in common than we do and he…"

"Are you trying to make me pick him?" Ally asked.

"No! I mean why did you pick me?" I asked.

"Well, because. You understand me you know that I'm a complete dork and you still choose to hang out with me…"

"You're not a complete dork, maybe a half dork." I said and she softly pushed me.

"Anyways, that's why I picked you. Plus you never took me to a carnival because you know I hate carnivals." She said.

**A/N: So the song that they come up with together is a Camp Rock song but I thought it totally fitted Austin's personality so I decided to use it. Also, there are only one or two more chapters left. Elliot's going to come back(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to all the amazing reviewers, you guys are awesome. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

**(A/N: These are Ally's thoughts that she's writing in her song book.)**

Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook,

I can't believe these past few days. Elliot has become like a stalker, he keeps sending me gifts and other stuff. I hope this doesn't mess up my relationship with Austin. I can tell that he's getting upset. The only good this is that he's leaving tomorrow. I wonder if Elliot and I could ever be friends again after all this. Probably not.

My thoughts were interrupted when Elliot walked into the practice room.

"Hi Ally." He said, I have a funny feeling about this.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Instead of leaving tomorrow, I'm leaving tonight. I just came to say bye and I'm sorry for trying to make you choose between me and Austin. It's pretty obvious that you two a perfect for each other. I'd still like to be friends." He finished saying. Wow that went completely different than I thought it would.

"I'd like that too." I said and I hugged him shortly. "Have a safe trip and text me when you get back."

"Will do." He said and then he walked out as soon as Austin walked in.

"What was that about?" Austin asked.

"He just came to say goodbye and he apologized for trying to make me choose between him and you."

"Wow. That's cool." He said sitting down on the piano bench next to me.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" I asked.

"Well besides the webcast tonight, no."

"Do you wanna go tonight?" I asked.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, Elliot's gone and now we can finally go on one."

"Yes! I would love to go out with you." He said and then I kissed him again. After I kissed him he started blushing.

Before Austin could say anything Dez and Trish walked in.

"Hey guys are you ready for webcast tonight?" Trish asked.

"Yes! Ally wrote an awesome new song a few days ago and I have a date tonight." Austin said and I started smiling.

"Dude you have a date, with who?" Dez asked.

"With me." I said.

"Really? It's about time you two got together." Trish said.

"Trish I won the bet that means you owe me $20." Dez said.

"I'm not giving you any money." Trish said in an intimidating voice.

"Okay then." Dez said.

"You guys made a bet on how long it would take for us to get together?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dez said.

"Wow!" Austin and I said at the same time.

"So anyways, where are you two going tonight?" Trish asked.

"I'm taking to the Horror Festival tonight at the movies." I said.

"You are? That's so awesome. Ally you're the best." He said and he pulled me into a hug.

"I know." I said and then he let me go.

"I think this might work." Austin said.

"Aw, group hug." Dez said and we all hugged. I'm really loving my life right now.

**A/N:Okay so this will be the last chapter, but I was thinking about doing a version of "Chapters & Choices" which is another Auslly season 2 episode. Okay guys thanks for reading**.**I tried to make this story as realistic as possible.** **By the way I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed and as always please review, it means a lot. :) Also, sorry for any mistakes :) **


End file.
